Recuerda el nombre
by mimichanMC
Summary: En algunas ocasiones cuando Yoosung esta demasiado cansado y duerme poco, suele tener un sueño recurrente, una chica de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros le suplica que no la olvide. Él no la conoce, pero de algún modo siente que la ama.


_Mystic Messenger y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Cheritz Co. Ltd, hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Recuerda mi nombre_**

 _Por Mimi chan_

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 _—_ _Recuerda mi nombre – sus ojos estaban rojos y llenos de lágrimas que estaba peleando por no derramar y fracasando en el intento – solo recuerda el nombre por favor._

 _—_ _Lo recordare – limpie sus mejillas con una servilleta – pero nada malo va a pasar, todo saldrá bien._

 _—_ _Solo di mi nombre – su voz era una súplica._

 _—_ _Meimi… - acaricie sus mejillas limpiando las lágrimas que bajaban – todo va a ir bien, será una operación muy sencilla._

 _Había estado esperando dos años por poder entrar al quirófano y operar mi ojo, no sabía porque estaba tan asustada, no era una cirugía complicada, ni siquiera me pondrían anestesia, lo peor que me podía pasar era tener una infección._

 _—_ _Ojala hubiera podido hacer algo para evitar que esto te pasara, nunca quise verte herido._

 _—_ _Lo haría otra vez – quería que dejara de llorar, quería que dejara de estar tan asustada – perder mi ojo fue un costo muy pequeño por saber que estabas a salvo, por favor no te culpes por ello._

 _—_ _¿Dolió verdad? – sus manos acariciaron también mi rostro, consolándome de un dolor que yo ya había superado e incluso olvidado._

 _—_ _No pienses en ello – atrapé una de sus manos y puse un beso en el centro de su palma sobre el corazón y la vida._

 _—_ _Ojala pudiera hacer algo porque nunca hubiera pasado._

 _—_ _Meimi…_

 _—_ _De nuevo – sus labios estaban fríos y salados sobre los míos – di mi nombre de nuevo._

 _—_ _Meimi._

 _—_ _Guárdalo solo para ti, no se lo repitas nunca a nadie, es solo tuyo – Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, daría lo que fuera por poder darle algún consuelo, ni siquiera sabía de qué tenía tanto miedo – Yoosung no me olvides, no renuncies a mí, prometo volver._

 _—_ _Meimi…_

 _—_ _No renuncies a mí, te amo._

— ¿Estás bien?

Volteé a ver a mi amigo que me miraba con cierta preocupación en sus exóticos ojos rojos. Su novia estaba sentada a su lado con una expresión igualmente contrita, ¡Oh boy!, no quería ver ese tipo de mirada en sus ojos.

— No se preocupen, es solo que he dormido muy poco, el examen de hoy será muy difícil y me quede estudiando hasta tarde. Solo debo volver a casa en cuanto lo haya rendido y dormiré como una piedra.

Mi mente regresó de lleno del lugar en donde estaba. La cafetería de la universidad estaba llena de gente, más de la normal en realidad, lo que no era tan raro. Cada vez que Zen traía a Felicia para sus clases y tenía tiempo de quedarse a desayunar con ella, muchas chicas notaban enseguida su presencia. El rostro de Zen era cada vez más conocido en teatro y televisión, así que tenían que apañar a veces a las chicas que se acercaban a pedir autógrafos y fotos

Admiraba la paciencia de Felicia para lidiar con esas chicas, cualquier otra chica estaría furiosa por no poder ir a ningún lado con su novio sin traer un ejército de chicas tras de él, pero no ella, ella solo sonreía satisfecha al ver el cariño que todos le tenían a Zen. Ayudaba el hecho de que Zen siempre fuera educado y formal con aquellas chicas, pero jamás coqueteaba con ninguna, solo tenía ojos para su novia.

Arregle un poco mi pelo sabiendo que alguna de esas cámaras me captaría también, había dormido poco seguro tendría unas ojeras enormes, y había vuelto a tener ese extraño sueño. Siempre la misma chica, siempre la misma escena, que fuera siempre exactamente igual siempre le había parecido raro, era más que estar soñando, como si estuviera recordando algo.

— ¿Te ayudaría un café? – La chica rubia se veía realmente preocupada por mí, ella siempre era tan amable y comprensiva con todos que me hacía sentir culpable verla así de preocupada. Cuando volvió a sonreír me sentí más tranquilo, – no seguirás creyendo aquello que Seven dijo ¿Verdad?

— Aun recuerdas eso – como olvidar esa broma pesada que me hizo beber tanta leche con chocolate, desperdicie el dinero de una expansión de LoLoL que quería… era gracioso pensarlo ahora. Hacia un año no parecía haber nada más importante que ese juego, y ahora, hacía meses que ni siquiera lo había actualizado _—_ ¡Oh boy, qué vergüenza! aun no olvido que tú también participaste en esa broma.

— Mi nena no resiste una buena broma – dijo Zen besando la mejilla de la chica – iré por ese café, ¿Quieres uno, cielo?

— Cortado con leche.

— Ya regreso. Yoosung, te dejo mi mayor tesoro.

Giré para no tener que verlos de nuevo besándose. Estaban tan locos el uno por el otro que a veces solo hacían sentir incomodos a todos a su alrededor, pero también era hermoso ver como su amigo había encontrado por fin a alguien que lo hiciera así de feliz. Durante todo el año que habían estado juntos habían sido el tipo de pareja que hace sentir envidia a todos a su alrededor con el deseo der ser tan felices como ellos, pero no dejaba de ser un poco incómodo estar presente en esos momentos.

Por suerte cuando giré de nuevo, Zen ya se había ido y Felicia se había recorrido para estar sentada a mi lado. Su sonrisa tierna y sus ojo azules me hacían sentir incomodo cuando nos quedábamos solos. Ella era tan bonita, era imposible no notarlo… ella le gustaba, pero eso no significaba nada, era la novia de Zen, se cortaría un brazo antes de hacer algo que lastimara a su amigo y Felicia debía sentir lo mismo.

— ¿Y de que sera el examen para el que te quedaste estudiando? – había autentica curiosidad en su voz. Felicia siempre era tan atenta y dulce con todos.

— Técnicas de inseminación – respondió al ver el interés de la chica – más para animales de granja que domésticos, no es un tema demasiado interesante del cual hablar – reí y ella rio enseguida conmigo – pero pase toda la noche repasando, estudie tan duro que sentí que me explotaría la cabeza. Pero estoy seguro que sacare una buena nota.

— Me alegra que te esfuerces Yoosung, pero no te exijas demasiado, ¿Está bien?

— No lo hare, gracias por siempre preocuparte por mí.

Ella sonrió de nuevo, y la imite enseguida. Le debía muchísimo a esta chica. Desde que se había unido al RFA había ayudado a organizar con todos los demás dos fiestas más, una en navidad y otra el primero de Marzo, ambas habían sido un éxito y los fondos habían ayudado muchísimo a varias obras de las que ella también se había encargado de administrar. Según le había contado a su correo estaban llegando todo el tiempo solicitudes de invitación para la próxima fiesta. Rika estaría orgullosa de ella.

Felicia era la única que trabajaba todo el año, dedicada únicamente al RFA y lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Balanceaba eso con su carrera en Letras y aun así había sacado tiempo para perseguirlo a él e insistir que dejara de jugar y pusiera más atención a sus clases en la universidad, de no ser por ella habría perdido un año seguro.

— Realmente estas bien ¿verdad Yoosung? - Y de nuevo estaba esa mirada en sus ojos. Ella sonreía, pero sus ojos tenían una expresión casi angustiada, que siempre hacía que el estómago se me hiciera un nudo.

— Si – repitió con una sonrisa que esperara la tranquilizara – es solo que… cuando me duermo tarde… suelo tener un sueño recurrente.

— ¿Un sueño recurrente?

— Si – se rascó la cabeza un poco apenado - no es un mal sueño, solo es un sueño que tengo a menudo cuando estoy enfermo o muy cansado.

— Y ¿Qué pasa en tu sueño? – su voz estaba llena de curiosidad.

Si le contara esto a cualquiera de los otros chicos, seguro se reirían de mí, incluso Zen que solía creer en los sueños premonitorios. Pero Felicia… ella era la única de sus amigas que sabía que no se burlaría de él.

— Sueño con una chica. – admitió sintiendo las mejillas calientes.

— ¿Una chica? – una sonrisa amplia se pintó en sus labios de coral.

— Es… - cerré mis ojos un momento. Allí estaba ella tan clara como si la tuviera frente a mí, su precioso cabello color caoba, sus ojos oscuros y la sonrisa más bonita del mundo, una sonrisa que solo usaba conmigo - es como si yo conociera a esa chica. Como si esa chica fuera especial para mí. En mi sueño ella me pide que no la olvide. Y… dice que me ama.

— Suena como un lindo sueño.

— Lo es – tenía que admitir, era un sueño hermoso, a veces casi tenía deseos de desvelarse a propósito solo para tenerlo más a menudo - Lo único que lamento es que en realidad no conozco a esa chica, si así fuera seguro no la olvidaría.

— Quizá la conociste en otra vida.

— Quizá.

— No la olvides Yoosung – Felicia golpeó con su puño cerrado mi hombro, siempre me había dado la impresión de que ella sería más afectuosa si Zen no fuera tan celoso — aunque haya estado en otra vida, si esa chica te ha pedido que no la olvides, es que quizá la puedas encontrar otra vez, de alguna manera.

En ese momento Zen regresó con las bebidas, me entregó una, solo el aroma del café me hizo sentir más despierto. Felicia se puso de pie dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novio para agradecer el café.

— ¿Tu audición es en una hora verdad? – checó su reloj de pulsera, a veces me daba la impresión que Felicia sabía mejor el horario de Zen que el mismo - Deberías irte no quieres llegar tarde.

— Puedo quedarme otros 10 minutos.

— No, no puedes – insistió Felicia - la última vez cuando te quedaste atrapado en el tráfico…

— Lo sé, lo sé.

— Gracias por traerme y dejarte presumirte a algunas de mis compañeras – la chica le guiñó un ojo divertida - todas se morían de celos por saber que te tengo.

— Lo que mi princesa quiera de su caballero de brillante armadura – Zen respondió con el mismo tono juguetón de su novia.

— Te acompaño al estacionamiento.

— Nos vemos chicos – me despedí de la pareja.

— Nos vemos después Yoosung – se despidió con más formalidad Zen.

Los dos avanzaron solo un par de pasos, entonces Felicia giró de nuevo a donde yo estaba, me di cuenta que había olvidado una carpeta en la mesa, la levante para acercársela.

— Yoosung…

— ¿Sí?

— No olvides el nombre.

— ¿Qué? - sentí un escalofrió recorrerme toda la espalda.

— En el examen – abrazo la carpeta contra su pecho aun sonriéndome - ¿lo recuerdas? la última vez olvidaste firmarlo y tuviste que repetirlo.

— Oh sí – de nuevo me sentí abochornado, se habían estado burlando una semana entera todos de mi por eso - eso no me volverá a pasar.

— Bien, solo… no olvides el nombre.

Ella avanzó colgándose del brazo de Zen dejándome allí con el corazón latiendo a toda prisa. "no olvides el nombre" yo no le había dicho eso a ella, y aunque Felicia lo había dicho con amabilidad, no de la forma angustiada en la que siempre escuchaba a Meimi en su sueño se sintió de pronto como si fueran la misma persona.

Un extraño dolor en su pecho lo alcanzo. Era un sueño, solo un sueño, quizá sus deseos de tener a alguien con quien compartir su vida habían creado a la chica de sus sueños. No planeaba olvidarla, era un hermoso sueño y suponía que no hacía daño a nadie pensar en ella de vez en cuando, en realidad tenía la impresión de que así lo desearía él solo no lograría olvidarla.

\- No pienso olvidarte Meimi – dije para mí mismo, acariciando su nombre en mi boca. Deseando que de alguna manera misteriosa, si era posible el milagro mi voz lograra alcanzarla, donde quiera que estuviera

Ojala Felicia tuviera razón y un día, no tan lejano pudiera volver a encontrarla.

 **Fin**

 _18 de Marzo de 2017_

 _3:56 a.m._

.

.

.

 _ **Nota de autora**_ _: Yo absolutamente AME la ruta de Yoosung, ahora que estoy en la de Zen la verdad es que solo me cuesta trabajo hablar con mi cachorrito y no desear estar con él, lo extraño. Curioseando en las configuraciones me di cuenta que puedes cambiar el nombre de MC mas de una vez - si soy una noob total - y lo cambie para adaptar la personalidad de MC mas para Zen, asi que me hizo pensar si Yoosung me recordaría con el otro nombre y salio esta historia._

 ** _Y antes de aburrirlos mas me voy a dormir. Cualquier comentario sera bienvenido ^^._**

 _Tata_

 _Mimi chan_


End file.
